


Breaking Mission

by OceanaFallen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking Bad reference, Drug Dealing, Guess who originally put it in the 1984 version?, Kinda, This fic also has 420 words, VLD Writer's Association Challenge, VLD Writer's Association Challenge: Drugs, Warning: SNOOP DOGG, blaze it, drug mention, yeah. it's me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: Shiro catches two aliens dealing drugs, and conflicted about how he should feel.





	Breaking Mission

“Don't do drugs”

“Drugs kill you”

“Just say no”

These and many, many more have been repeated to Shiro since he was a little boy. But he never did understand the effects of what they could.

At least until Breaking Bad came out and he binged it on Netflix.

But nonetheless, here he was, on a foreign planet watching with an open mouth as a drug deal or the planet’s equivalent was going on.

Exactly as it was shown on the damn show.

Two guys, sitting on a park bench or the equivalent (he didn't know what they were called), talking and looking at anything but each other.

The one on the left grabs a small package out of their pocket, and leaves it between them. The one of the right grabs it slowly, checking the amount, before putting it in his own pocket. Then he reaches up underneath the bench and pulls out a slightly larger package, and hands it to the man on the left. Both leave in opposite directions.

Minus the cop being the open receiving the drugs, and the eventual arrest of the dealer, this was exactly as Breaking Bad had it. He thinks. It's been a while since he watched it. Being trapped in space and all.

“Did - did you guys see that?” Shiro harshly whispered to his fellow Paladins. They were on a mission to look for ingredients for the goo, as somehow the castle ship had been running low on the supply.

“See what?” Pidge asked, looking up from the programming they were working on. A scanner to find the proper fruit that the machine will accept. No hard skins, and nothing pink. Or poisonous.

“That drug deal!” Shiro whispered.

“Someone’s dealing space drugs?” Keith asked, finally turning around, eating a fruit that resembled an apple. But spikey. And pink. _No Keith that can't go in the food gooer._

“Do you think it's space crack? Or space weed?” Lance happily questioned.

“They did find THC in that one asteroid,” Hunk added.

“Aliens getting lit!” Lance cheered. “420 blaze it!”

“Paladins!” Allura’s voice suddenly filled the comms. “Remember, you are on a _mission_.”

This group was going to be the death of Shiro. But hey, all he has left to lose is them, so might as well join in.

So he just had to start singing a song from ages ago. It was completely necessary for the continuation of the mission.

“La-da-da-da-dahh, it’s the motherfuckin’ D-O-double G” Shiro hummed over the comm.

“SNOOP DOGG!"


End file.
